War for Katanova
The '''War for Katanova '''also known as the '''War of Siblings '''was a civil war thought between the Rebellion of the Princes and the remainder of the Kingdom of Stars for the control of the provinces under the kingdom. The war was caused with the death of the current King of Stars; Andrew Katanova and the disagreement over which of his children was to be the next ruling King or Queen of Stars. It began in 170PD and ended in 171PD with the death of Tirith Katanova and the surrender of the rebellion. History Death of the King & Sibling discussion The War began after the death of the current king Andrew Katanova. Whether he died by assassination or natural causes is irrelevant. But during the days after the king's burial, his 4 children; Lara , Maria , Orule and Tirith conducted several meetings with the king's steward Sendil Eilliwood on who should succeed their father. Arguments only lead on to another within those days, Tirith being the one pressuring his siblings because of his new unknown allies promise that he would rule as king. The meetings where concluded with that the kingdom was to be divided amongst the siblings and that Katastar and its surrounding province be separated amongst Jaqua and Lana Falls provinces respectively. Orule & tirith were outraged with this decision and denied its claim, then leaving the talks altogether with no other word. Formation of the Rebellions of Princes & open war. With the outrage over the right to rule the kingdom. The 2 sons of the former king devised a plan that would place Orule as the king over all and Tirith as his heir until the time came when Orule had a sibling of his own. With the plan in moment the provinces of Cavern Isles and Scorn split off from the Kingdom of Stars and declared open war to the remaining kingdom regions. Tirith sent raiding parties across the lanien bordor whilst Orule prepared his forces to invade Jaqua. This plan came into greater detail when the badland Goblins under their king Barrad joined the rebellion and the Crescent Cult, who after fighting with the omeniens for the isles unified with them in war with the kingdom. When news came to to the Kingdom of Stars of Orule & Tirith's betrayal, Larissa, Maria and Sendil unified their remaining forces to hault this rebellion's advance, however due to the size of the regions and the scale of forces sent against them, they were scattered and separate from one another. Siege of Lanastar The first major stone was thrown by Tirith when he amassed a force of Helliens that he believed would wipe out his sisters feeble defender forces. He marched the army against her, crossing the red river and raiding down Laeoroth's Highway. Despite brave efforts by lanien forces based in the dotted towns on that road, they could not hault the helliens advance, each town by burned as they go, which spread into the surrounding woodlands whilst the laniens retreated back towards Lanastar. When the army reached the Ritegard, it was still a force to be reckoned with and had no trouble in crumbling the town. many did escape towards lanastar including heroes Kaileth & Kithrail however it was ultimately a trap for Tirith to kill all the laniens off in one swift move. References *http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs31/f/2008/214/5/a/Medieval_Battle_by_MarkusTheBarbarian.jpg Category:Wars Category:War for Katanova Category:Kingdom of Stars Category:Remnants of Stars Category:Tirith's Rebellion